ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix
Female|Age =5 Billion+ |Eyes = Gold|Allies = Yun Che Feng Xue'er Evil God|Profound Strength = True God Realm|Combat Prowess = |Occupation = One of The Three Supreme Fire Attribute Beasts|Affiliation = Yun Che Evil God|Planet = Realm of the Gods|Chinese = 凤凰|Pinyin = Fèng huáng|Hair = Red|image1 = Phoenix Art.jpg|Non-Official Art |First Appearance = Chapter 108 (Phoenix Clan's Phoenix Spirit)|Laws = Fire}}The Phoenix is one of the Three Supreme Fire Attribute Beasts. Before the end of the Divine Era, the Phoenix left its legacy on the Blue Pole Star and in the Realm of the Gods, the Flame God Realm. Appearance True Appearance The Phoenix's true form has not been seen yet. Residual Soul A pair of mysterious eyes suddenly opened in the pitch-black space overhead. These two eyes were huge, yet long and narrow; they were about the same shape as a human’s eyes which resembled the Azure Dragon's. Only the Phoenix eyes were gold while the Azure Dragons eyes were an azure blue color that was deeper than the skies. Background The Phoenix is one of the Three Supreme Fire Attribute Beasts. Its strength is ranked second among the three. The flames of the Phoenix possessed benevolent attributes; not only can it destroy, but it can also purify. It used to be called the ‘Flame of the World Ode’. The Phoenix left several legacies throughout countless planes with two being in the Profound Sky Continent and one in the Realm of the Gods, the Flame God Realm. Phoenix God The Phoenix God refers to the Residual Phoenix Soul that the Divine Phoenix Empire worshiped. Years before the story takes place the Phoenix left behind some of its soul to pass down its legacy. This remnant soul was eventually used by the Divine Phoenix Sect who eventually took over the Grand Asura Kingdom renaming it the Divine Phoenix Empire. Because of the corruption the Phoenix Soul was exposed to it was able to disobey the will of the Phoenix which should have been impossible. After it became corrupt it could sense that another Residual Phoenix Soul existed in close proximity to it so in order to be the only one on the continent it went and tried to kill the other Residual Soul, but failed. During their fight the other Residual Phoenix Souls World Ode of t he Phoenix was destroyed but the other Soul also broke apart the Phoenix Gods own World Ode of the Phoenix leaving it with only the first four stages. Sometime later it became lucid and regretted what it did to the other Phoenix Soul and before its death it left its entire being for Feng Xue'er. Legacy :Main Article: Phoenix Legacy The Phoenix left his legacy on Blue Pole Star because Blue Pole Star the seemingly insignificant planet was the first star the Evil God ever created and the Phoenix was one of the few beings on good terms with him. Another Phoenix legacy was left in the Realm of the Gods, in the Flame God Realm. Profound Art *World Ode of the Phoenix Category:Divine Beast Category:Fire Laws Category:God Race Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:True God Realm Category:Ancient True God